


It cant be helped (Klance)

by Yuzuaihara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuaihara/pseuds/Yuzuaihara
Summary: (This is a voltron high school au. The garrison nor voltron exist in this story. This story is dramatic and angsty at first but I swear it gets happier. Strong language and eventual smut probably)Keith was an average student with only slightly above average grades. He didn't have to try to succeed, as it came very natural to without flaw. Keith is a student who spends his time alone until a certain someone opens his eyes to a whole new life he could have never imagined to accomplish alone.Mentions of self harm/suicide.





	It cant be helped (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I put on wattpad. I'm trying to write more but it's been years so please go easy on me.

Darkness was all he could see. There was no sound or color. His dreams never did have either, why was he even surprised anymore? It was just blank, as if his mind could not think without complete consciousness. Then, he felt it..his breath got caught in his throat as he felt himself falling back into the dull void. He reached out to grab onto something..anything! He was too late and before he knew it he hit the ground.

Keith sat up quickly in his bed, his shaking hand clasped at the front of his shirt as he choked out a cough. His eyes were wide and cold sweat drops rolled down his face. He quickly looked around the dark room in fear, only to find himself in his own bed. His hand went limp and dropped beside him.

It was a dream..

His thoughts didn't calm him and he continued to take deep, ragged breaths as he tried to do something to calm down. His lavender orbs traveled to where his clock was placed neatly on his bed stand. It was 5:53 am.

Keith took another deep breath and ran his hand through his dark hair before he carefully swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. It was a short walk to the bathroom that was connected to his room, which he was glad for. 

His hands gripped at the white, marble counter as he looked in the mirror at his messy appearance. The purple tinted bags under his eyes stuck out when compared to his paper white skin and the raven hair that covered most of his face. He felt his eyes automatically focus on the small freckles dotting across his colorless cheeks. He felt himself grit his teeth in revulsion of his appearance. He hated his freckles, he hated the pale skin he was teased for, and he hated the nightmares that plagued him into sickness. 

Soon enough he slammed his knuckles into the counter and turned on the faucet before splashing water onto his face. He felt his eyes slowly glance back to the mirror, as if he hoped he would have suddenly changed. 

Disgusting.

He turned away and strode into his room, ignoring the searing pain in his knuckles. School would start in about 3 hours. Plenty of time for a walk to clear his thoughts. He was already dressed in a red, oversized sweater that was soft to the touch and his favorite black shorts. It was dark. No one would see him anyway so he decided on just slipping on his beaten vans and heading out his front door with his phone and keys in hand. 

Most logical people would stay inside in a situation like this and maybe call a friend, right? Well, the only problem is that Keith had only one friend and that friend was probably asleep all the way in California. Keith lived in Texas..and no, there aren't cowboys and cacti everywhere. He lived in an actual city..with Shiro..well most of the time. Ever since Wednesday last week the man who he calls 'his only friend' has been in California for a small business trip. Of course, Keith wasn't angry at Shiro and he knew Shiro had to go because it was his job..but now he was alone for another 2 weeks and that bothered him.

Usually if Shiro had been there he would have came running to Keith's rescue and been able to calm him down, but now Keith had to deal with his suffering alone. As Keith thought about how much he burdened Shiro, his legs led him to the park where he enjoyed to go to when he wanted to be alone. It was old and broken so he knew no one would bother him there.

It was perfect.

He had an astonishing view of the sky and had complete, calm silence. Today was just as same as always and he laid back in the mist covered grass where he always did. The stars, which he was infactuated by, weren't covered by clouds like usually which made him feel a bit of relief pour into his body.

"CRACK!"

The boy sat up quickly as a broken stick alerted him that he wasn't truly alone. "Who's there?" He called out with his best intimidating voice.

"Ah..it seems you've caught me."

A sly voice came from the darkness as a boy stepped into the moonlight. The first thing he noticed was that the boy was tall..and had tan skin covered in beautiful freckles. "Keith." He adressed as he bowed slightly while his ocean blue eyes glanced at Keith with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Lance, from school." He explained and stepped closer. 

He's here to mock you. He's from your school, he probably knows all about you. He knows who you are. He'll tell people that you're weak. He'll know.

Keith flinched and gasped softly as he quickly looked down at his lap to hide the fact that he had freckles. That was another thing, before he went to school Keith would take the time to skillfully apply makeup over his freckles and bags to at least appear somewhat presentable. "Wh.." He began to talk but stumbled over his words. "What do you want..why did you follow me?" The words left his trembling lips after he finally gathered enough strength to speak.

"Me..follow you? I'm no stalker Keith, I was just on a walk when I happened to spot you lie down. Of course I recognized that mullet right away and knew it was you..sooo I decided to see if something was bothering you. You don't seem calm. I could see it on your face and in your body language." He whispered. His voice sounded like sex to Keith's ears. There was a certain elegance and potency laced in every word that made Keith want to hear more of his sugary sweet words. 

"I'm okay." Keith assured. In the end it ended up coming out as more of a question then a statement. He heard a soft hum and before he knew it Lance was sitting in front of him. "No..you're not." He said nonchalantly. "Can you look at me?" The brunette questioned in a soft tone. "Please?"

Keith felt his heart swell nervously but he reluctantly lifted his head. His amethyst eyes made contact with Lance's sapphire ones. "I know you're not okay, dude." Lance said without taking his eyes away.

Tears welled up in Keith's eyes..he couldn't take being that close to another when he felt so vulnerable..he hurriedly got to his feet before taking off and leaving Lance behind.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I just left him like that after he complimented me..I didn't even say thank you..god I'm an idiot..

He bit his lip harshly and reached his hand in his pocket for his phone only to find keys..but no phone..

Fuck.

○TIME SKIP○

"I'm late. I'm late. Ahhhhhh!" The boy with short brown hair exclaimed as he stuffed his books into his satchel with one hand and finished a piece of buttery toast with his other. "Mamá! Have you seen my sketch pad?" He yelled after swallowing his delicious food. His short mother walked into the kitchen to where he was standing and handed him his missing item. "Ah, hijo mío, deja de poner las cosas en el camino." She lectured before he leaned down to hug her and kiss her cheek. "Yes I know mamá." He huffed softly and put his satchel on before washing his hands. "See you later!" He bid farewell to his mother and walked out the front door of his house. He put his hand in his pocket to pull out the phone that didn't belong to him. 

It was Keith's. He knew because he saw it fall from Keith's pocket before the boy decided to run away. Lance had tried to yell for him but the other boy ran away before he could return it. Lance sighed softly and returned the phone back into the pocket of his hooded jacket where his own phone was. Today Lance had decided on wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with blue trim along with his comfy jacket..like always. He didn't care what people said though. He was comfy and happy so he paid no attention to those 'haters'.

"Lance!" A happy voice exclaimed as he made it to the bottom of the steps that led to his house. Lance pivoted and was met with the face of a very happy looking Hunk along side a weary looking Pidge. "To what do I owe this pleasure." Lance teased as he looked at his friends. "Lance, I will murder you with a spoon." The small girl said with a deadly passion.

Lance help up his hands in defense. "Hey dude, I know we're close but I didn't think you would have wanted me to spoon me. Are you finally admitting you were defeated by my dashing good looks?" He had a toothy grin on his face as he dashed away with pidge close behind him. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SLYNESS OUT OF YOU!" She demanded loudly. 

Lance turned back for a quick second to add just one word. "Kinky!" He smirked and forced his long legs to run faster as it seemed that only infuriated the small demon.

"Guys! Stop fighting! It's everyday with you two, jeez!" Hunk yelled after them as he caught up.


End file.
